Operation : Levy's Love
by RainbowPukette
Summary: Levy's always had feelings for Gajeel. Will a mission bring them together or tear them apart? Or will someone else steal Levy away! Mostly GaLe, but I'll include some other couples. (Might contain a little citrus in the future.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hai There my fellow potatoes! This is my first fanfic about Gajeel and Levy. They are just so cute together. Therefore, I wrote a cute little short story. I do welcome critics and commenters but kind words are always accepted. I might have made some spelling errors but please try to ignore it. I hope you like it.**

**:3**

**xXPotato-chanXx**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima. If I did this would defiantly be one of the episodes. :3**

It was a normal summer day in Magnolia and Levy was on her way to the guild. She was alone for once since Jet and Droy had left early. It was odd considering they always liked walking with her. They seem excited and maybe a little . . . . nervous? She just brushed it off thinking it was her imagination.

"It's so hot today." Levy murmured to herself as she approached the guild. When she walked into the guild she, notice there was a strange feeling. There was no one here! She looked around nervously.

Just as she was about to panic, a crowd of people burst out from their hiding spots screaming "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" That right! Levy had been so preoccupied that she forgot it was her own birthday! She was tackled by Jet and Droy, laughing.

"Congratulations Levy-chan!" They yelled together.

"I said it first!" said Jet.

"What?! No way! I was clearly the first one to say it!" retorted Droy. Then they started bickering as Levy laughed. They always knew how to make her laugh.

Then she felt a shadow come over her. "Haven't grown much though, have ya shrimp?"

"Kyaah!" Levy let out a shriek as he plucked her up from the ground. "G-Gajeel! Let me down!" she said as she blushed. Gajeel let out a laughed and put her down. Lucy walked over and hugged Levy, laughing at what just happened. Many others gave her presents, such as books or clothes . . . mostly books though. She was fingering through one of them call A Dragon's Way , also known as the book about dragons, when she was interrupted by Erza.

"Levy –san, we are all going to the water park to celebrate." Erza announced. "Lucy has already prepared your things."

"Erza-san, do you really need all those things?" asked Levy, glancing at the towering wagon behind her. Erza laughed as if her question was ridiculous. Little did she know, Mirajane and everyone had a small surprise for her.

A few hours later and a very sick Natsu, they had arrived. Soon they were all spread out in the water park and Levy was with Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Mirajane, Fried, Juvia, and Gray. Juvia was fawning over Gray, Natsu hanging out with Happy. Gajeel and Fried just sitting around, Mirajane and Lucy whispering something, and she was in the changing room.

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy's mind spun as she saw her swimsuit. A bikini that was yellow with blue polka dots hung from her hands. Levy was conscious of her chest and did not want it to be so exposed. She did not notice but she had grown over the years and was not as flat-chested as she thought. It was far from Lucy but she had nice curves that her swimsuit highlighted. Levy turned as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was actually pretty nice and she thought to herself "I wonder if Gajeel will like it. . . What does he look like now . . .wait. . . WHAT?!" She flushed wondering where that came from. "Why should I be worried? He doesn't like me the way I like him." she added to herself as she walked out of the changing room and towards the pools.

Mirajane was laughing as Lucy told her what she put in Levy-chan's bag. "Now for phase two of Operation : Levy's Love!" They chuckled deviously.

"Have you got the thing?" whispered Lucy.

"Yep. It's in this little box. Remember the plan." Answered Mirajane.

As Levy walked towards her friends, and glanced at Gajeel. He appeared asleep, with black swim trunks with a silver dragon on the side, with shades. "Man, he looks so good." She thought. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about him and tore her eyes away from his chest.

Levy stalked over to Lucy and started whispering frantically, "Lu-chan! Where is my old swimsuit? This one feels weird." Lucy answered the question with the old "it wouldn't fit anymore" excuse and Levy pouted. Just as she was about to leave, Lucy called her over and whispered something about Fried knowing about the new Night Hawks book. Levy was gone at the speed of light.

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

A pair of red eyes stared at her through it thick shades and the owner of the eyes growled. Why is the shrimp wearing that? It doesn't suit her. **_Nonsense, that swimsuit highlights her curves and her hips._**Huh? Where did that come from? Why do I care so much?! He shook his head and looked away.

**xXxXx**

"Fried-san, you know about the new Night Hawks book?" Levy said as she screeched to a halt.

"Of course, Levy-san. In fact, I got it for your birthday." Freed answered with a smile.

"Thank you so much Freed! I love you!" Levy yelled as she hugged him. When she realized what she was doing, she jumped back with a blush and a "Sorry!" After the awkward silence, they began a discussion on runes and ancient languages.

"Lucy-san, it's time." Whispered Mirajane. Lucy nodded her head and opened the box next to Levy. When Levy saw it, her eyes went wide.

"KYAAAAA! C-c-cockroach!" she screeched and jumped on the nearest person, which was Fried. Two people noticed Fried's cheeks flared as her chest touched his and one of them was himself. Even through the swimsuit, he could feel them. The other one stood up and walked towards the bug. A large crowd moved away from the bug as it skittered towards Levy, but was soon smashed by a sandal from the foot of Gajeel.

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

What. The. Fuck. Gajeel watched her hug Fried and her chest press against his. Why am I thinking about her chest? She is so flat-ches- **_No she is not. She has grown over time but you have not realized this yet._** What was that damn voice? She loved Fried? No way. It was pissing him off watching them blabber about runes and languages. Why is bunny girl putting that box next to Shri- KYAAAAA! Ouch. Why is the she yelling so loud? A bug? And why is she clinging to Fried?! I saw him turn red and I screamed mentally. How dare he! That was my girl that he was blushing over! My girl! No. She's not come. She is not mine, so why would I think that!? **_Not yet._**

**xXxXx**

"Stop screaming, Shrimp. It's just a bug." He said as her head was down. His nose twitched and he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "She cut her foot." He said as he left with her. A stunned crowd soon resumed their activities while Mirajane and Lucy burst out laughing.

Gajeel put her down on a bench and sat down beside her. "I-I didn't c-cut my foot." She stuttered. He did not answer her. What he smelled was not blood, but tears, and he knew it. He knew she did not like bursting into tears in front of everyone.

"It's ok, Shrimp." He murmured as he patted her head, and for once, she did not mind it. She leaned on his shoulder and began to calm down. After comfortable silence, Levy got up and went quickly went back to the others with Gajeel. No one wanted to know why there were no bandages on her foot beneath Gajeel's menacing stare.

"Let's try this one!" shouted Levy as they walked towards THE MAGNOLIA RAPIDS.

"I shall assign the groups since this is a two person ride." Declared Mirajane. "Gray-san and Juvia-chan. Fried-san can go with me. Levy-chan you go with Gajeel-san, ok? Too bad Natsu and Lucy-san went to go get ice cream."

"Flame brain has motion sickness, huh? I knew he was a wim-" Gray was cut off as a flaming fist hit him.

"Who're you calling flame brain, ya stripper?!" shouted Natsu as Lucy face palmed herself behind him.

"Boys. . . Do not disrupt Mirajane when she is talking." Said a angry Erza.

"Oh! Erza-san! Who are you going to go with?" Mirajane began.

"It's fine. The line is too long for me. I will go to the smoothie shop. Let's meet up at eight." She replied and walked away briskly. Everyone already knew she was going to meet up with Jellal.

As they clambered into the seats, Levy blushed as she tripped and fell on Gajeel's chest. She jumped back and noticed that the Iron Dragon Slayer next to her looked a little . . . angry? But why? Was he mad that she had cried on his shoulder? Or maybe he didn't like troublesome women. Soon her thoughts were ripped away as the ride started. As they zoomed down, she let out a happy scream as her hair whirled around her. This was so fun! "Kyaaa!" she screamed as they plummeted to the ground soon to be splashed through water. She was dripping wet and turned to Gajeel. "Wasn't that fun!" she squealed. He merely nodded and walked ahead. "He must be mad at me," she thought sulkily.

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

The Shrimp was assigned to be my partner in the ride and I groaned. She pressed against me in her swimsuit as we got in the ride. I tried my best to look stone-faced. She was so beautif- WHAT AM I THINKING!? That was Shrimp, for crying out loud. She was way too nice. She always put others before herself! Shrimp was weak! **_Kind._** Emotional! **_Sweet . . . . All the things you aren't. _**I mentally punched myself for thinking that. During the ride , her eyes shone with excitement and her hair whipped around her like water. After the ride, she was talking to me and I quickly walked ahead. For some reason, it bothered me that her swimsuit clung to her wet body.

**xXxXx**

After a few of the rides, they packed up to go. Unfortunately, it started to rain heavily, and the trains were not working. After Mirajane worked her magic, they found themselves inside a warm hotel. "Ok, Lucy-sand you room with Natsu. Since you're partners, you won't mind right?" They answered with a nod. "Juvia-san you room with Gray." The ice mage punched himself as Juvia jumped up in delight. "Levy-chan, you and Gajeel with have to share and Fried-san and I will share."

"B-but! Can't I stay with the girls?" Levy begged.

"Sorry. But we didn't have enough money for normal rooms. Only enough for the special deal on couples tonight." Mirajane answered. "So we're pretending to be couples. By the way, has anyone seen Erza.?"

"I'm pretty sure that she's with Jellal." Answered Lucy with a smirk. That closed the conversation with a few blushes from Levy. They all quickly departed for their rooms.

_**Ok guys. Tell me if you like it or stuff. I might have made a few mistakes in spelling because I'm not the smartest person on the block. :3**_

_**Tell me if I should continue this. It's just a cute fluff. **_


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Guy

**Ok guys. I don't know if I should stick with Gale or add some Nalu and Gruvia. Tell me what you think! I want to thank people for reviewing, even if it's only one or two. It makes me happy when someone reviews or follows. 3 Anyway, here is some more Gale. There might be competiion for Levy. Watch out Gajeel!**

**:3**

**xXPotato-chanXx**

**Disclamer: Do not own Fairy Tail. The same in the first chapter. It's owned by Hiro Mashima. **

Gajeel walked in the room with his bag and walked towards the shower. Levy stared at him and realized how big his back was. Wow. **_I wonder is that all that's big? _**NOOOOOOO! Levy flushed as her mind was consumed with perverted thoughts. She looked up and saw Gajeel with a huge smirk on his face.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout, Shrimp?" he said with a laugh. Her only response was to blush furiously.

"N…nothing! She briskly walk towards the living room and pulled a book out of her bag, trying to hide her face. She opened A Dragon's Way and started to read.

_Many dragons are thought to be aggressive. They are actual docile to their family. They will do anything to protect a loved one, even risking their own lives. They do not respond well to people touching belongings of theirs, such as gold or their mates. They sometime hold back towards their mates, afraid to hurt them. Some dragons are protective and possessive. Their scales are used as protection or for attracting mates. Many shed scales but some are –"_

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

When Mirajane announced our roommates, I wanted to punch myself. Why did I have to be stuck with the Bookworm? Whatever. It didn't matter. **_Are you sure you can resist? _**Resist what? Her? Please. **_Her dainty hands, her silky skin, or her chocolate eyes? _**The voice in my head was really starting to bug me. I turned around to get my towel for a shower and I saw her blushing. **_Adorable._** Shut up.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout, Shrimp?" I loved teasing her. She turned a deeper shade of red and stalked away. She pulled out a gigantic book but I couldn't see the title. I leaned in for a closer look.

**xXxXx **

Levy felt a warm breath on her neck. She turned her head and was suddenly face-to-face with Gajeel. She was so surprised that she did not know how close they were. He merely looked into her eyes. She saw how his crimson eyes bore into hers and her eyes trailed down his face. Every metal bolt, both crimson eyes, and finally, his lips. They leaned in and . . . . . . he pulled away. He didn't say anything and left, disappearing in the shower.

Of course he doesn't like me. What was I thinking?! Levy thought to herself as she got up. She swallowed and tried to keep her tears back. She couldn't. They fell like rain from the sky. She dashed out of the room, dropping the book, and ran. She ran and ran. Away from the hotel. Away from her friends. Away from rejection. She ran until she couldn't breathe anymore.

**2:46 a.m.**

When she stopped she realized she was lost! She had never seen these street names or landmarks. Where am I? She thought as she wandered through the area. Then she realized something horrible. It was dark. Very dark. She dashed into an alleyway and tried to become smaller than she was. She heard dogs bark and stray cats hiss. She heard footsteps. They were loud and she could hear them coming closer and closer. She started to shake and tears began to appear on her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" she heard a bewildered voice say. Her head snapped up as she saw a black-haired man offer his hand to her. Without any thought whatsoever, she flung herself up and hugged him. She was not alone! There was someone else here! His face reddened considerably as this took place.

He quickly tried to remove her but he heard her whimper, "P-please. Do-on't go…..I'm afraid of the dark." He picked her up and found a bench to sit her down on.

After she had calmed down, she apologized and asked for his name. "My name is Rogue." That jolted her. He was the Shadow Dragon Slayer from the Magic Tournament!

"Uh….um…." she stuttered.

He quickly saw her Fairy Tail mark on her back and realized why she was nervous. "Ah! No, I have changed. My brother and I have …erm….. traveled for a while to think what it means to be in a guild. We are doing a request right here in this town. So, what is your name?" He was nervous and didn't know what to say, but wanted to change subject. So he just asked for her name.

"L-Levy McGarden." She said. Rogue was different than she thought. He was a shy, flustered, yet kind person. "I'm sorry for clinging to you back there. It's just that I-I was so glad to see someone and not be . . . . . alone."

"No! Erm . . . I meant that it was fine! It doesn't really matter." He said, still flustered. That made her laugh. She sounds nice when she laughs and cute when she smiles, the Dragon Slayer thought to himself. "Let's get back to your f-friends. Shall we?"

"NO!" Levy shouted the word and Rogue seemed startled. "Um. I meant that it was really late and I don't know the way back."

"Oh. I see. Well. Ahem. You c-could stay with my brother and I. Then you could meet up with your friends tomorrow. It is quite late after all." He murmured with his face turned, so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Thank you." Levy said with a smile. They arrived at a small hotel and she saw a white-haired man spread-out, face-down, and sleeping. Around him were two little exceeds.

"Sting, get up. We have a guest." Said Rogue. Sting remained face-down. "Frosch, Lector can you wake up Sting?" They jumped on him, causing him to jump and fall off the bed.

"SHIT! My butt hurts! Why did you do tha-" He froze because he saw Levy. "Oi Rogue. Why did you bring a girl at this time of night? Looks like you still have energy for something." He said with a smirk. They both blushed furiously.

"It's not like that! She got lost and didn't have anywhere to stay. So I thought she could stay with us." He mumbled. Sting just started laughing and got up.

"Hello there missy. My name is Sting. And you are?" He said, laughter still evident in his eyes.

"Levy McGarden." She replied with a small smile.

His eyes flickered to her back as she turned toward Rogue, trying to thank him. "A fairy, huh?" he just smiled gently. "Well, TIME TO SLEEP!" He bellowed as he fell back on his bed.

**4:56 a.m. **

After a heated argument, Levy finally agreed to use Rogue's bed. Rogue went to sleep on the couch. Then, in the middle of the night, he headed to the bathroom without turning on any lights. It was so late that Rogue climbed in his own bed, forgetting that Levy was there. "Cold." He mumbled and pulled Levy closer to him. They slept, warm and comfortable.

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

Her face turned to face mine. A look of surprise but she didn't scream or yell. I saw her eyes look into mine and my whole body shuddered. She gazed down my face as I looked into her chocolate eyes. I leaned forward just as she did and- **_Are you sure you can resist? _**That stopped me. **_Her dainty hands, her silky skin, or her chocolate eyes? _**I pulled away and left for a shower. I don't deserve her. I would taint her. She had innocence and I would rip that away from her.

I heard her cries. I could smell her salty tears. I could hear the sounds of her feet running out of the room. I leaned against the shower wall, letting the cold water calm my lustful body and thoughts. I'm such an idiot. It's for the better if she doesn't get involved with me. **_Are you sure? _**The voice in my mind purred. **_If you don't claim her, someone else might. _**I clenched my fists, thinking of Levy with someone else. **_She was mine! _**No! She didn't belong to me. She never would. I turned off the water and stepped out. I pulled a pair of sleeping shorts and headed to bed.

**_xXxXx _**

**7:32 a.m.**

When everyone gathered in the morning, they found out that they were one person short.

"Where's Levy?" asked Mirajane.

"I don't know. Juvia saw her running and thought she went for a walk." Juvia replied with a small voice.

As Gajeel walked in, he got a flaming punch from Natsu and a glare from Lucy. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He growled.

"We heard everything. Natsu has enhanced hearing, you know!" snarled Lucy.

"Why did ya have to hurt her like tha-" Natsu was cut off as Mirajane punched both of them.

"WE NEED TO FIND HER! NOT FIGHT LIKE CHILDREN!" She yelled. They both quieted due to her flaming eyes and dangerous aura. "When you find her, shoot a flare in the sky." Soon they were spread out to find her. It was hard to smell her out due to the rain from last night.

**8:26 a.m.**

Levy awoke to warmth. "How odd. It felt quite cold late night," she thought as she turned around. She was suddenly, face-to-face with Rogue. "He looks cute, sleeping here, next to me." She thought. "Wait. Next to me!?" She was so startled that she fell out of the bed and off the other side with a scream. This woke Rogue, who unfortunately had to go through an entire hour of apologizing while Sting laughed his head off.

Levy, however, was actually quite fine after the morning incident. She was chatting with Sting and Rogue. Sting was still laughing at Rogue, telling him how funny his face was when he awoke in the same bed as her. Rogue still had a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about the time! I have to go to my friends. They must be worried sick." She said, checking the time.

Sting looked sad and said "Aww, Levy-chan can't you stay?" Rogue looked disappointed but said nothing. She nodded her head, a small pout forming on her lips. "Actually Levy, we would like your help on our mission. Right, Rogue?" Sting said as he nudged Rogue in the side.

"Yeah!" He said with a smile. "It involves decoding a dead language and you said you work with those!"

"But my friends will be worried." She didn't want to go back to You-Know-Who but didn't want the others to worry.

"It's ok! Fro can go tell them." Announced Frosch from the bed. Lector was fast asleep in Levy's lap. He quickly ran out and spread his wings. Levy smiled and continued to stroke Lector's head.

**8:42 a.m.**

Lucy was running around calling Levy's name when suddenly a green cat in a pink suit hit her. She looked up and saw it was Frosch, from the Magic Tournament!

"Hellooo! I have come to deliver a message from Rogue. He says that he needs to borrow Levy for a mission. That all! Byyeee!" He took off without another word.

"Wha…..huh?!" Lucy was still unable to comprehend what had happened. She shook off her confusion and fired a flare. Soon she was surrounded by the others. After she explained what had happened, the others also went into confusion.

"Why is Rogue here?"

"Is Sting here too?"

"How did they find Levy?"

Questions burst out from the group and the only one to remain silent was Gajeel. A unnoticeable growl escaped his lips.

"Wait! If they're going to study languages. They should be at a library!" Exclaimed Gray.

"That's right! Happy can you go look up for the nearest library?" Lucy said, turning towards the blue cat.

"Aye, Sir!" He said, taking off into the sky.

"Don't call me Sir!"

**9:45 a.m.**

Levy and Rogue were at the library. Sting took Lector and Frosch to buy supplies. Levy gasped, trying to reach one of the higher books. "Almost there!" She stretched her hand higher but then Rogue got the book for her.

"Here you go.

"Thank you! Let's see. . . Hmm. . . . Ok! We need another book on the Arinam language." She murmered. Then she climbed a ladder towards the top shelf. As she reached for book, the door to the library swung open. Mirajane, Fried, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Juvia, Gray, and Gajeel walked in.

Natsu turned up and sniffed the air. "She's here, but she's not alone." The library was huge and they needed to split up yet again. Lucy with Natsu and Happy. Juvia with Gray. Mirajane and Fried went up to the front to ask the librarian if they saw were Levy went. Gajeel went off on his own easily tracking her scent.

**9:47 a.m.**

Rogue turned his head. He sniffed the air and a frown appeared on his face. They were here. Ugh! Why couldn't they stay away. He really enjoyed being around Levy. She was cute, funny, and intelligent. He turned back and saw Levy's foot falter on the ladder. Then she fell.

"Kyaa!" Everyone heard it. They all sprinted towards her cry. Gajeel was the closest and dashed to the sound. The scene awaiting him got his blood boiling and mind furious. She was on the ground, head on Rogue's chest. Her legs were on both sides of him. Rogue pulled her up. His face was filled with worry as he checked for wounds.

"Are you ok?! Did you get hurt?!" He was frantic as she leaned against him.

"I'm fin-" she froze as she saw Gajeel , standing a few meters away. "U-uhh…" she mumbled lamely. Gajeel tried to grab her hand and pulled her towards him but was intercepted by Rogue. She leaned against him, her knees shaking. By this time, everyone had gathered around the scene. Rogue didn't know why Gajeel tried to take her but knew by her shaking knees that she didn't want to go to him.

"Levy-chan, we heard you scream. Are you ok?"

"Baka! You had us all worried!"

"Juvia is glad you are alright."

"What happened last night?"

"I'm glad you are safe, Levy-san."

"Guys, I'm ok. I just slipped. Rogue caught me in time." Levy said, trying to calm her friends. Everyone then looked towards Rogue. "Don't worry! He's actually really nice."

Her friends looked skeptical but didn't say anything. After Levy explained what had happened after she left, leaving out the part about Gajeel rejecting her and Rogue being in the same bed as her, they breathed sighs of relief and bonked her on the head for running in the middle of the they were outside discussing travel plans.

**10:05 a.m.**

"Well we need to tell Master so he won't be worried." Mirajane said. "Fried-san, Juvia-chan, Gray-san, and I will go back. I think Erza found her way home already." She parted, leaving Levy, Rogue, Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing in an awkward silence.

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

She didn't come back last night. **_You should have kissed her._** I decided to ignore that voice. I was greeted with a punch from that pink-haired idiot. **_He was right though._** I KNOW. I roared in my head, thinking, how right he was. We spread out to look for her and ended up at the library. I could smell her, but it was masked by something else.

"Kyaa!" That was her! She was in trouble! I needed to find her. I ran around the corner and saw him. Levy was lying on top of him and clinging to him! I tried to grab her but that man, who was he?, blocked me. I remember now. That was Rogue. Something was wrong. I could barely smell Levy, even though she was so close. My nostrils flared as I realized she was engulfed in his stench. She reeked of another man. A man that was not me. **_Grrr…. He will pay for touching my girl._**

**xXxXx **

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I decided not to include citrus in the chapter. I just kinda chickened out. I'll try to upload every Friday, not this Friday though. XD. :3 Don't kill me! Gajeel is jelly is he not?**

**Gajeel: . . . . .**

**Me: J**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mission

**DON'T HATE ME! I was so tired from work and I didn't feel like doing it. Halp me.**

**Hai There, Potato-chan here! Again! Starting next Friday, I was listening to nightcore the entire time I wrote this so yea. . . . I also might need a proofreader because if you've read my series, I suck at spelling. Just type me a review or send me an application. Be sure to include your skype name. My email is lucycamile yahoo. com**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter in Operation : Levy's Love!**

**:3**

**xXPotato-chanXx**

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to go over this? Fine . . . . I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**11:00 a.m.**

**" . . . . . . . " **Levy was walking with everyone back to the room Sting and Rogue rented. There was an uncomfortable silence because on her right was Rogue and on her left was . . . . Gajeel. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were following close behind. When they came in, Sting and Levy were attacked by Frosch and Lector.

"Levvy! Rogue! You guys were gone so long!" said Sting, who was eating an apple. He looked surprised at the people coming in.

"Sorry Sting. Can Lu-chan, Natsu-san, Happy, and G-Gajeel stay here? They are also going to help." She said, stuttering when reaching Gajeel's name.

"Sorry Levy. We only have room for four people. One of them can stay, but the rest of them are going to have to stay somewhere else." He replied with a shrug. He got up and walked towards Lucy. "Hello there Miss, would you like to stay with us?" he said with and devilish smile.

"No. Lucy stays with us!" Natsu said, with a frown.

"Aye Sir!" added Happy.

"Sorry! I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Sting said with a smirk.

"H-he is not my boyfriend!" squeaked Lucy.

"What's a boyfriend?" said Natsu.

"Anyway, are you sure you want to leave sweet Levy-chan with us? We might attack her during the night, well Rogue already did it." Sting then started to laugh. Everyone's heads turned towards Levy and Rogue. Both were blushing furiously.

"Levy-chan, I didn't know you had it in you to-" began Lucy.

"NO! What are you thinking Lu-chan!" Levy shouted.

"I merely forgot that Levy-san was in my bed, so I went to my bed by mistake." Rogue mumbled.

"So you guys slept together?"

"Lu-chan! If you say it like that it sounds weird!"

"That's why you smelled odd. Your smell was mixed with Rogue's smell." Finished Natsu.

". . . . . . . "

". . . . . . ."

"Anyway, I found something out. The message says,

_Three things needed to form one,_

_One is bright, like a shining sun._

_Two is a star so blue,_

_Shining so true._

_Three is cold and red._

_Careful with this one or you'll end up dead._

_Find all three, then you will get the next clue._

_But remember, to yourself you must be true._

Said Levy, trying to break the silence. "I'm assuming that the "Star so blue" is a Morcal Rune . She stopped pacing and looked towards the group. "But wait . . . . shining sun . . . bright. . . LACRIMA!? What does it mean cold and red." She started pacing and mumbling.

"We'll first let's get the Morcal Rune." Said Sting.

"So I have all the groups split up. Lucy will go with Natsu and Happy to get a Morcal Rune. Gajeel with also go with you-"

"Sorry Levy-chan, but our team has this. Gajeel can go with you!" said Lucy

"Sting, you and Lector have to go get the Lacrima. I guess Rogue and I with Gajeel will go to find the third one."

"Can Fro come with you?"

"Of course you can," Levy smiled as she picked up Frosch and hugged him.

"Let's go guys." Gajeel finally spoke after being silent so long. As everyone left he cornered Levy. "Why are you avoiding me?" He finally said. She looked surprised.

"N-no reason."

"Tell me."

"B-back at the hotel, when I-"

"Oh that? It was weird having your face so close to mine."

Levy looked up. "Oh." So he didn't think I wanted to kiss him. She thought to herself, that's good. She smiled. "It's was nothing, don't worry!" she quickly left to join Rogue and Frosch.

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

She's avoiding me. **Duh. **She needs someone better. I don't deserve her. Why am I so uncomfortable when I'm around her though? Why do I get so angry when I found out they slept in the same bed?! **Because you love her.** What do I do? I need to fix it.

"Why are you avoiding me?" **You already know but you can't stand her not by your side.**

"N-no reason." **She's so cute when she blushes.**

"Tell me" **As if you didn't know.**

"B-back at the hotel, when I-" **No! Don't let her finish! MAKE UP A FUCKIN' EXCUSE!**

"Oh that? It was weird having your face so close to mine." **Wow. That was really bad. **Shut up.

"Oh. It's was nothing, don't worry!" **At least it worked.**

I watched her skip out of the room and a small ache started to build up in my chest. What is this feeling?

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

**So sorry guys! I need help on this because my inspiration is going to shit. I also made this a shorter one and don't hate me for it! _ I am really, really, really sorry! I'll try and make the next one longer if someone applies and makes it. I'm also sorry if you don't get it. Potato-chan out!**

**What's needed one the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Skype:**

**Basic Summery:**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Necklace

**Ok, I'll try and make this chapter longer to make up for last time. I'll also upload every other Friday because my job is killing me. ;-;**

**:3**

**xXPotato-chanXx**

**Potato-chan here! I have a new update and really sorry about last time. This chapter contains some cute GaLe moments and sorry but no citrus. I can't do that to this sweet couple but I did add lots of cuddling. I also added A LOT of Nalu!**

**Disclaimer : We're not fucking going over this. -_-**

The moon was high in the sky tonight. The gravel crunched under Levy's feet as she walked down the path, reading the riddle closely. Rogue and Frosch were whispering something inaudible beside them and Gajeel was walking on the other side of Levy. She felt more relaxed that Gajeel didn't know what happened. She stopped being so nervous and started to act like her old self again.

"There are so many things cold and red." Said Rogue. " How do we know what to find?"

"Let's see here. The letters of cold ar and the letters of red are R E D. If I scramble them together. . . " Levy started muttering incoherently. A few minutes passed and Gajeel turned to looked at her.

"Well Bookworm? Ya figure it out yet? And quit yer mumbling."

"Hey. Her names not "Bookworm" and don't distract her when she's thinking." Rogue snapped.

"Do ya want to fight? Don't forget I whipped ya in the Tournament." Gajeel smirked.

"Why you! If it's a fight you want, you got it!" Rogue yelled.

"BOTH OF YOU! QUIET!" Levy roared. They froze, surprised and shrunk back.

"Sorry about that, Levy-san."

"He started pickin' a fight with me."

"I don't care who started it. I found out what the third thing is. It's a Dolcdre." **_Pronounced: Dole-se-dre_**

"Huh?" They said simultaneously. Unrehearsed.

"It's a type of plant. It is red and unnaturally cold. It is also very deadly."

"Why is it deadly, does it give you a tummy ache?" ask Frosch.

Levy blushed. "Umm. . . it's poison. . . is different from others. . . . you see. . . . if the person were to touch it or be exposed to its spores. . . they would . . umm. . . .. " She trailed off, turning redder by the second.

"Spit it out Shrimp!" Gajeel said, getting irritated.

"T-They would fall in love with the first person they see. . .and . . . they would be uncontrollable until they . . ummm . . . until t-they . . . . I CAN'T SAY ANYMORE! " She finished. Gajeel burst out laughing. Rogue turned pink. Frosch peered curiously at Levy.

"Fro want's to know why Levy-chan's face is red. Are you sick?" he said, poking her face with his paw.

"N-no Frosch. Don't worry." Levy smiled.

"So it's some kind love plant?" Gajeel said, trying to stop laughing. "Don't tell me you're blushing too, man." Gajeel put his hand over his face. He started laughing again.

"Enough! I am not blushing, and it's normal for girls to blush at the subjects!" Said Rogue, a pink tinge still evident on his face. "Anyway, where can we find these plants?"

"Well they are only found in cold places."

"That doesn't seem too hard. I would try mountians. They are easier to find." Said Rogue.

"That's probably a good idea." Levy stopped and started to check her map. "Let's see, the nearest mountains should be one and a half miles that way. " She looked up and pointed east.

"Let's get goin' already." Gajeel grumbled. "I'm getting' old here."

They trekked for about ten minutes and arrived at a mountain with an inn near it.

"Levy-san, I suggest we get supplies. It could take days to find this plant." Suggested Rogue.

"Ok, I'll get them from the inn." She turned and started running.

"Levy-san! Watch out!" Levy heard a voice call to her and turned around. She was pushed away by a blur of black hair.

When her eyes cleared, she saw Rogue using his hands to grab his thigh. She saw blood right above his knees. She saw a dead snow snake lying in half on the ground. "You got bit!" she said, in horror.

"It's fine. I'm ok." She could tell he was in extreme pain. His jaw clenched and face contorted in agony. She pulled his pants up and examined the wound. The poison had not spread yet, so there was still time. She put her mouth on his upper leg and sucked some poison out. Then she spit it out on the side. She did not notice but Rogues face had turned an apple –like color.

Gajeel was able control the anger shown on his face. He plucked her up and stared her in the eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" From his angle, he had a reason to be mad.

"He got poisoned. I'm sucking the poison out." She said stubbornly.

"Ya not goin' do that again!" He snorted.

"Why not? He'll die if I don't!"

"Fro will do it." Said a small voice.

". . . . . ."

They first took Rogue to the inn to lie down. As Frosch quickly drained the poison out, Levy looked intensely at Gajeel. "Why were you so mad?" she asked him.

"Forget it."

"Tell me."

"I said forget it!" he said, stomping out of the room.

". . . Fine. . . ." She turned towards Rogue. A grim face was set on her features. "You can't continue. A wound like this will takes days to heal. Gajeel and I will go get the plant. You stay here and recover."

"I'm fine! I can go." He said, almost pleadingly.

Levy shook her head firmly. "You got like this because of me, the least I could do is get you a plant."

"I understand." Rogue said, downcast.

Levy looked at him and felt so horrible. It was her fault this happened. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Outside in the snow, Gajeel lost his mind.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Lushy. This is so borrrrring."

"Luce, when are we going to get there?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Happy, want to play a game with me?" Natsu smiled mischievously as he lit his hands on fire.

"Nooooooo!"

Poor Lucy Heartfilia was dealing with the most irritating afternoon in her life. She was trying to read the directions Levy gave her to find a Morcal Rune but the directions seemed to be going everywhere. Natsu was chasing Happy around trying to catch him on fire and unfortunately, Happy flew above Lucy. Natsu, who was looking directly up, crashed into her and lit the edge of her skirt on fire.

"Oops. Sorry Luce." Natsu got up hastily as Lucy patted the fire out.

All of Lucy's pent up anger was suddenly was unleashed. "YOU BAKA! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING AND STOP FOOLING AROUND! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH-"

As Lucy was ranting at him, Happy mumbled. "I think Lushy's finally lost it. . . "

After ten minutes she stopped, breathless and face red. She got up and walked away, mumbling something about always being with idiots.

"Woah. . . I've never seen Lushy that mad before."

"Yea, we need to make it up to her."

"What should we get her?"

_~Time Lapse~_

After a few silent miles, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy arrived at a local inn.

"Is Lushy still mad at us?" said Happy.

"I'm not mad anymore Happy. Don't worry."

"Yaaaay!" Happy flew towards Lucy and hugged her. She returned the hug and saw Natsu walking up to her.

"Sorry Luce." He held out something in his hand. A necklace. It was not an ordinary necklace, it had a single charm on it. A red dragon. The extraordinary thing about it was the detail. It was not some cheap trinket in gift shops. She could see all the ridges and grooves on it. There was a red gem that sparkled in the dragon's eye.

"Natsu. . . " Lucy was complete speechless. She looked up at him. "It's beautiful. I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

Natsu jumped up and hugged her. "That's great Luce!"

"Where did you buy it?"

"I made it!"

" . . . . Eh?! H-how did you. . ?"

"Just a little dragon fire and some stones!" He smiled, his pointy teeth showing.

"Can you help me put it on?"

" . . Uh . . ok." He said. Lucy turned around and pulled her hair to a side. His hands trembled as he tried to connect the necklace. He stopped and handed it to her. "I have to go do something. Sorry." He turned and sprinted away.

**xXxXx Lucy's P.O.V.**

Those idiots! Why won't they shut up! AAAH, My skirt! Natsu! I'm going to kill you!

_~One Rant Later~_

Finally I got that off my chest. Maybe I was too hard on them, I should go apologize. They were just messing around as usual. I can't believe Natsu ran into me though. Wait. I can believe it. Mental facepalm. I guess I went overboard.

As I told Happy I wasn't mad, I saw Natsu running up to me. He handed me something. A necklace. I have never seen such detail! As I examined it and saw that, it had a red gem sparkling as the eye. The dragon itself was red but not as much as the eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

HE MADE IT?! NO WAY!?

Who knew Natsu could be so sweet? As he hugged me, I could smell a pleasant musky scent as if someone had light a warm fire. I turned around to let him put it on me. I could feel his warm breathe on the nape of my neck. Unknowingly I shivered as he got closer. I let out a small gasp and his hand touched my neck. I hope he didn't notice. His hands were warm, fumbling with the necklace clasp. Then. . . . . He pulled away.

"I have to go do something. Sorry." He handed me the necklace. Why did it hurt so much to hear those words? Did he notice how weird I was acting?

**xXxXx Lucy's P.O.V.**

**xXxXx Natsu P.O.V.**

"Hehe, Come here Happy!"

"Noooooooo!"

I jumped up to try and catch him and landed on Luce. Wow. She looks really mad. I wonder if that was her favorite skirt or something. Darn, I really mess up. I need to apologize. I found a stone on the side of the road. It was dirty but underneath the grime, I saw it sparkle with red. That how I'll apologize! After a tough few minutes of working with this stupid gem I finally got it to the perfect shape. I hope she likes it.

"Sorry Luce." I handed her my gift. My head was down because I thought she was still mad since she didn't say anything. I looked up and saw her smiling. She was looking at the details and I hope I got them all.

"Natsu. . ." She looked up. "It's beautiful. I'm sorry for yelling earlier." **Wow she looks pretty. **Huh? Anyway, I grabbed her and hugged her. She was warm and smelled like strawberries.

"That's great Luce!" I said, truly relieved.

"Where did you buy it?" **Buy it? I made it! **

"I made it!"

" . . . . Eh?! H-how did you. . ?" **Her surprised face looks cute. **

"Just a little dragon fire and some stones!" It was worth all that work to see her face.

"Can you help me put it on?"

" . . Uh . . ok." She turned around and her hair swished to the side. I leaned in to inspect the clasp and I notice she let out a little gasp and shiver when my hands touched her. I clenched my teeth. What was this feeling building up inside my chest? Did I eat too much? I

could smell her sweet strawberry hair and the aroma of vanilla wafting around her. I wanted to hug her. Why? **Because you love her. **I love her? No, she is nakama! What is love anyway!? **Don't deny it. You didn't want her to stay with Sting and Rogue. You got jealous. **These thoughts battled inside Natsu head.

"I have to go do something. Sorry." What am I doing?! I sprinted off and when I turned a corner, I slumped down. I was panting, from running and something else. **Don't you wonder what her velvet skin feels like? **Shut up! **Or how about tasting those soft lips of hers? **Shut up! Shut up! There's no way I feel that way, or is there?

**xXxXx Natsu 's P.O.V.**

Unfortunately, the hotel was completely full except for one room with one bed. They had a brief argument about were to sleep and finally Lucy agreed to sleep on the bed. Natsu slept on the couch with Happy snoozing on the arm of the couch.

Natsu awoke to the sound of shivering. His keen ears picked it up from the bed. He got up, making sure not to wake Happy and walked over. He saw Lucy curled up and shivering uncontrollably. He felt her hands and they were ice-cold. Against his better judgment, he climbed in.

When he entered the bed, she imminently turned around and snuggled against him, grateful for the heat. Her face was so close to his. So close. "I wonder what her skin feels like?" He thought. He reached out and ran his hand up her waist. She shivered and a little gasp escaped her lips. It took all his self-will for him not to pounce on her right then.

**Or how about tasting those soft lips of hers? **No way. Luce would never forgive me for it. **She never has to know.** I-I can't do that to her. **C'mon, **the voice purred inside his head, **she'll never know.** Natsu leaned in. **She smells so good.** He softly kissed her, not wanting to wake her. **She tastes even better. **The beast inside him roared and he struggled to contain it. He let the kiss go on for a few more seconds then reluctantly pulled away. He hugged her close. Little did he know, little Lucy was not asleep.

**I hope this makes up for last time!**

**I want hug all of you right now. *hugz***

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I haven't chosen someone to help me yet so the position is still open for being my proofreader! Remember, the application has to have these:**

**Name: IRL or FanFic Account**

**Age: I'm 15**

**Summery : Favorite Mangas/Animes:**

** What you like to do. . . Blah blah blah.**

**:3**

**Potato-chan Out!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Confession?

**Ok guys, I changed my name and am too lazy to redo the last chapters. So yea. It's my DeviantART account and when I get my tablet with my new computer, I'll try uploading onto it. I have also chosen my proofreader(KurisuteInn). Thanks for the applications and sorry if you didn't make it.**

**Did you enjoy my cliffhanger? *Troll* Anyway, Here's the next chapter for Operation : Levy's Love!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As Levy and Gajeel were trekking up the mountain; Levy had notice a change in the iron dragon slayer. From the start of the journey, he'd been acting odd but now he seemed really mad. Was it something that she did? She shivered as the snow blew down from the high tip of the mountain. _"My face must be red from the wind."_ She thought. She was wearing nothing except a sweater over her usual garb, white shorts and her blue vest over a yellow bikini. As she exhaled, her breath was frosty and she could see it in front of herself. _"At least we're almost to the top." _Levy thought to herself.

The little script mage turned around to see Gajeel. He was wearing his normal clothing but he wasn't shivering or he wasn't red-faced. _"How could he wear that and not be cold?!" _She thought to herself, _"It must be a dragon thing._"Then she wondered, _"I wonder what my life would be like without him."_ That odd question hit her in the face. No, it really did! She stumbled as she thought about it to only be caught by Gajeel.

"Oi, Shrimp. Watch were yer goin'." He said in a gruff tone. He was hard on the outside but Levy knew he was mushy on the inside.

As they reached to the top, she could make out a small red plant in the distance. A smile broke out from her face and she exclaimed, "I can see it!"She turned to face Gajeel and noticed his face got a little red. The cold must've finally got to him.

As she started to walk towards the plant, she heard Gajeel's voice call out to her,"Shrimp, be. . .. .-areful! There's something he-. . . . She turned back to Gajeel. The wind was cutting his voice up. As she walked back towards the plant, she saw a lumbering shadow behind her.

"Gajeel! Don't scare me like. . .that. . . ." But it wasn't Gajeel, it was a giant monkey. Lucy had told Levy about her teribe encounter with the hideous beast.

"Pretty woman."It snorted.

"Kyaaa! Gajeel! Help me!" she screeched as the monster picked her up. When it did, she felt pain spread thoughtout both of her legs. The wind blurred her hearing but she heard something before she blacked out.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

**xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.**

When I heard her kiss him, I lost it. Does she love him? I could hear it from outside. The chu sound made me go insane. Finally she came out and said we would be going on without him. Good riddance. ~**Is someone jealous?**No, of course not.

As we went up the mountan, I saw her shiver. _Of course you would be cold, wearing that skimpy clothing._ I thought to myself. When she turned around, my stomach lurched. Her nose was red from the cold and she looked. . . .**adorable. **_Shut up. S-she's not. . . . . I mean how can sh-. . . . .never mind._ She looked at me strangely then fell. I jumped to catch her. _What was wrong with her?_

"Oi, Shrimp. Watch were yer goin'." I said gruffly. **You could've been nicer.**

As we kept walking she shouted, "I can see it!" she suddenly turned around with a smile. I felt my face heat up. Her face was so fuckin' cute. Her nose was all red and her cheeks tinged with pink. Snow billowed around her hair and made her look like a blue-haired, otherworldly angel. As she ran up ahead, I picked up a strange stench.

"Shorty, be careful! There's something here!" She turned, with a confused look on her face, but then continued to run up ahead. _Damn, woman! Didn't she hear me?_ I saw a large and dark figure loom over her.

As I sprinted towards her I heard her scream. "Kyaaa! Gajeel! Help me!" I doubled my speed.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" My blast hit the beast directly in its back. "Well, that was easy. . . . " As I bent to pick her up, I felt a something kick me. It was that damn monkey! I punched it in its jaw and watched it soar down the mountain. _Stupid-ass beast._ I stared at the unconscious figure of Levy in the snow and picked her up. _She was hot!_ **~Oooh. **_No! I meant she was burning up! Her face was red and forehead hotter than even Salamander!_

"Oi, Bookworm, you ok?" I asked, worried. She just groaned and didn't' wake up. The snow starting to pick up so I went over to pick up get the flower. _What did bookworm say about this plant again? Whatever._I picked it up, roots and all, but some dust got on my hands. I put it in the bag she brought with her and looked around for some shelter.

I saw a small cave and ran towards it. As we entered I saw she was shivering and wrapped her in my cloak. Was it just me or was she sparkling? It must be the cold. She looked so fragile in my rough hands. Her slender body was pale and she seemed to glow in the darkness. She smelled so nice too. Like books, ink, and . . . . .Rogue." I growled. She still had that bastard's stench. I leaned over her.

**Wait. **What?! **Do you really want to do this? **This is what ya wanted me to do ain't it!? **I meant, do you REALLY want to do this? She might never forgive you. **I looked down at the bookworm. Something inside me boiled. She was right there. The desire to hold her was in every fiber of my being. If I kissed her, no one would know... I pulled myself back; I can't do it. She would never forgive me if I marked her. I chuckled to myself. How pathetic, caught by a bookworm. Just when I thought I had lost it, I did the unimaginable.

"I love you, Levy."

I mentally punched myself. _Shit! What if she had been awake?! No, no, no, she must be asleep. . ._ With that thought, sleep claimed me.

**-End of xXxXx Gajeel's P.O.V.-**

It was morning when Levy awoke, it was warm and she snuggled up against the source. She was in deep thought about her dream. She was lying in a cave and Gajeel was with her. He had said something very un-Gajeel like._"Gajeel would never say 'I love you.' to someone like me"_,she thought to herself bitterly.

"_Wait a minute. What happened yesterday?"_ Levy wondered. All the events from yesterday poured out. Her eyes snapped open to see the one person in the world she would never expect to see next to her. _"G-Gajeel?!"_She blushed and tried to move away and she felt hard rock cushioned by his cloak underneath her. _"That dream wasn't a dream!? But wait, does that mean. . . ."_ Her train of thought was interrupted by Gajeel as he pulled her back.

"Ten. . . .more. . . . .minutes. . ." he mumbled. _"Well, maybe we could stay here for a few more minutes. Please let this last forever, not just ten minutes"_, She pleaded to herself. A cough was building up in her and she struggled to contain it. She didn't want to wake Gajeel. Unfortunately, she did. . . .not. It came out as a squeak but Gajeel's eyes still opened.

He stared at her a good ten seconds and sprung up. Levy was red-faced and still wrapped in his cloak, which covered her entire body. He coughed and said,"G-Get up Shorty, we need to head back." She nodded and tried to stand up. A sharp pain blazed through her hip and she fell. She opened her mouth to say something but was silenced as Gajeel sat down, back turned towards her. "Get on." He said gruffly. Her face was flushed from the cold and something else. Against her better judgment, she climbed on.

A few minutes of walking and they were back on the path again. She thought about the plant. _"I wonder if Gajeel got any spores on him. That would be really bad."_ She thought to herself. _"Does the plant work immediately? Or does it take a few days?"_ She pushed the thought away and snuggled against Gajeel's back. It was so big. . . .

"Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, Shorty?"He answered.

"Where's the plant?"

"Right here."

"Oh... Gajeel?"She asked again.

"What now, Shrimp?" He answered gruffly.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He commanded.

"It's nothing."

Gajeel let out a sigh. "Shorty. ."

"I just wanted to hear your voice. It's nice." Levy complimented.

"Huh? Ya hit yer head too hard, or something?"

"No."

Her breathing evened out and her eyes closed. She let out small snores as she fell asleep. If she'd stayed awake, she would have noticed that the iron dragon slayer's face was red from her compliment. Her breathes on his neck only made it worse. In the distance, the iron dragon slayer saw the inn. He reluctantly kept walking towards it. He saw Rogue and Frosch waiting for them.

"Where have you been?! Is she ok?!" Rogue yelled, running towards him.

Gajeel hit him on the head point towards Levy. "Shut it!"

Rogue opened his mouth and whispered, "Ok then, hand her to me."

"No." Gajeel stated then calmly walked past him and into the inn.

"Oh great, another injured person." Said the girl at the front desk. Gajeel glared at her and she flinched. "S-sorry."

He walked to the room and laid her down. As he got up to leave, he was stopped by a small hand. Levy was grabbing the edge of his shirt and tugging him back. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "C'mon, Shrimp. Don't do this to me." Since she didn't let go, he sat down in a chair next to her. Rogue had just come in and walked over to her worried.

"Why didn't you protect her? How could you let her get sick?" Rogue looked at him sternly from the other side of the bed, with Frosch sitting beside Levy on the bed. When Gajeel didn't answer, a loud roar from Rogue screaming "Answer me!" filled the room.

"It's loud."

"Levy-san! You're awake!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Levvvy! Fro was worried."

"'Bout time."

She got up, her hair lost her bandana and fell loosely. Both dragon slayers had one thought one their minds. Adorable. Rogue put his hand on her head, to earn a glare from Gajeel, to check her temperature. "You still have a high temperature, I'll go into town for some medicine. Gajeel, you stay with her." He got up to leave and Frosch followed him closely.

* * *

When they were outside Frosch spoke, "Fro wants to know. Does Rogue love Levy?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Fro is now confused. If you loved Levy, why did you let Gajeel stay with her?"

"I just want her to be happy. When I know I'm fighting a battle I'm going to lose. ."Rogue stated.

"Are you crying, Rogue?"

"Yea, I guess so."Rogue felt a furry paw brush his face. "Thanks Frosch."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Where did Rogue go?" Levy asked.

"That bastard went to buy some medicine." Gajeel stated.

"Gajeel?"

"What now?"Gajjel said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep!" He pushed her head back onto the pillow.

"Oof!" She relaxed and looked at him. "Thanks Gajeel." Her eyes closed.

After a few minutes, Gajeel spoke up. "Oi, Shorty. You still awake?"

She didn't answer. He didn't expect her too.

"Well, listen up'cause I ani't repeating myself." He took a deep breath. "Where do I start. . . .Let's see. . . .Firstly, ya too emotional. Ya always think about someone other than yerself. Ya make me feel weird when I'm around you. But sometimes, ya really smart. Who else could have broken Laxus's barrier when we were trapped.?"

He paused, glancing at her, to make sure she wasn't awake. When he saw she was still asleep, he continued.

"Ya must think I'm really pathetic, huh? I still don't know why you became so close to someone like me, especially after our. . . .uh. . . .first encounter. Even though ya probably forgot it, I haven't. I really wanna punch myself after that. Anyway, I just wanted to say. . . .yer beautiful, yer kind, sweet, yet yer a fighter. Ya never give up, that's what I like about you. "

This next part was going to be tough.

"I just wanted to say. . . . . .I love ya, Shri- erm. . .Levy."

She just kept snoring. Gajeel sighed. "Dammit. Why can't I say it to when she's awake?"

**Muahahahahahaha. You thought I was going to go back to Natsu and Lucy but nope! Trololololo! *Prances away* Anyway I'll try to work on Strawberry-Scented Scarf more often because I got some pretty good feedback. :D**


End file.
